Girl On Fire
by floydist
Summary: Quinn is the social outcast of WMHS and has been diagnosed with stage four cancer. Will Santana Lopez, the most popular of the school grant a dying girl her only wish? Warning: this is a g!peen fic.


"You have stage four cancer, Quinn. I'm so sorry," the doctor told the blonde. Part of her was not surprised at the news; especially with the unusual signs of fatigue and the constant headaches that she has been having, but Quinn still didn't think it would be this bad. "One day," they told her, one day, that's all she had to live. Great, Quinn thought to herself. First, God blesses her with an extra appendage that makes her the laughing stock of the whole town, now he's only giving her a day to live. Maybe the doctor will come back and tell her that she's diagnosed with a sense of sarcasm that continues to grow, just like that tumor in her brain, the blond thought bitterly to herself.

She still goes to school that day. She figured that if she was going to die anyway, she might as well make the most of the time she still has to live. The blonde makes her way to Santana who is currently sitting with her fellow Cheerios, chatting about their recent Nationals victory. Quinn stands next to the table awkwardly, waiting for a pause in the conversation where she could talk to the Latina. She doesn't have to wait long, since one of the freshmen Cheerios notices her, giving her a sneer and calls her out rudely.

"What do you want, Fabray? Can't you see that you and your abnormal dick aren't wanted here?"

"I just wanted to talk to Santana," Quinn says. "Never mind," the blonde sighs before turning around to leave.

"Stop," Santana commands, making the blonde turn around to look at her. With a flick of her hand, the Head Cheerio dismisses everyone around them. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes," Quinn replies.

"Go on then," the Latina says.

The blonde takes a few seconds to muster up some courage and clears her throat before speaking again. "I was just wondering if you would go on a date with me. I know that Breadsticks is your favorite restaurant … do you want to go with me?"

Santana just stared at Quinn, no words spoken between the two.

"Please," the blonde begs weakly. "I have cancer. You've always known that I've liked you since we were in kindergarten."

"Sure," the Latina answers.

"Really?" Quinn exclaims.

"Are you second guessing now, Fabray?" Santana teases. "Pick me up at seven. You know where I live."

To say that Quinn was ecstatic was a gross understatement. The blonde had literally gone through every article of clothing that was in her wardrobe, making her mother chuckle at how much effort she was putting into looking nice for her date. The blonde double-checked everything on her to-do list for this date before leaving the house to pick up the Latina. After pacing on the porch for a couple of minutes so that it was exactly seven sharp, she rung the doorbell and was greeted with the sight of Santana in a red dress.

"You look beautiful," Quinn says in awe, while handing the Latina the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolate that she had bought.

"Thank you," Santana replies.

"Your chariot awaits," the blonde says dramatically, gesturing to her car, which earns her a laugh from the Latina.

At the restaurant, Quinn tells Santana to order whatever she wants, no matter what the price is. The blonde figured that it was worth it to spend it on the girl she had been in love with since she was a child, because the amount of money she had saved up for college wouldn't matter by the end of the day. The Latina nods in thanks, but still goes with the set dinner menu that obviously had the unlimited breadsticks option. Quinn simply went with her very own Breadsticks special, which Santana later found out to be a cheeseburger with extra bacon. The Latina just shook her head, but allowed the blonde to enjoy her food.

"You really should be eating something like a salad," Santana tells the blonde.

"No way! If I'm going to die anyway, I might as well splurge on things I like to eat."

"Whatever you want," the Latina says.

The two girls spend time getting to know each other at the restaurant, finding out that they both have a passion for the works of Oscar Wilde. It was quite surprising to Santana that she was enjoying the time she was spending with the blonde. Who would have thought that the most popular person at the school would actually like being around the school's outcast?

Once dinner was over, Quinn took Santana on a stroll through the park so that they could look up at the night sky that was littered with stars.

"I love looking at the stars at night," Quinn quietly tells the Latina.

"It's so beautiful," Santana says.

"They're nothing compared to you," the blonde replies.

"You're such a charmer."

"I try," Quinn says with a smile.

A small part of Quinn's mind is telling her to kiss the Latina, while the other part is resisting. In the end, the blonde doesn't even have to make the decision, because Santana presses her lips against her own.

"What was that for?" Quinn asks.

"For being you," Santana replies. "The sweetest person that I've ever known. No one has bothered bringing me to places other than Breadsticks on a date."

"You're welcome," the blonde says.

"Come on, let's go back to my house. My parents aren't home," the Latina tells Quinn.

Once Santana closes the door of her room, Quinn is pushed down onto the bed, while Santana lies on top of the blonde and kisses her gently. Quinn can't help but moan when the Latina palms her member, making her whimper in want.

"Do you like that?" Santana whispers against the blonde's ear.

"Yeah," Quinn pants.

The Latina takes off her dress first before helping the blond remove her clothes so that they were both lying naked on her bed. Santana licks her lips at the sight of Quinn's hard length, which was leaking pre-come.

"Is this your first time?" Santana asks, to which the blonde nods. "Then trust me," the Latina says before she sheaths the eight-inch dick inside of her, making them both moan.

"Fuck," Santana yells as she bounces up and down on Quinn's dick. "You're filling me up so good!"

"Yeah?" Quinn says as she meets Santana's movements with hard thrusts of her own. "You feel so fucking good." Feeling bold, the blonde flips Santana over and then pounds into the Latina, putting her hands on Santana's waist so that she had more leverage to thrust deeper inside.

"I'm so close," the Latina says.

"Me too. Do you want me to pull out?"

"No," Santana answers.

Quinn nods and continues to thrust with all her strength. When the blonde felt the Latina's walls putting her dick on a chokehold, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Quinn felt her balls swell and released inside of Santana, feeling the girl milk her for her cum as the Latina came. Once the blonde helped the two of them over the aftershocks of their orgasms, she collapsed tiredly on top of Santana, showering the Latina with kisses.

"Thank you for giving me the best day ever," Quinn said before closing her eyes for the last time.

**2 weeks later – Quinn's funeral**

"This is a song that I wrote in memory of Quinn," Santana says before she starts singing.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire._

_Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway._

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame._

_So bright, she can burn your eyes._

_Better look the other way,_

_You can try but you'll never forget her name._


End file.
